When We Stand Together
by SmokeySmokes626
Summary: Sodapop has always been there to hold his brothers together, but what happens when he's NOT there anymore? Can Darry and Pony survive or are they lost?
1. Pony's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders!**

**When We Stand Together**

**Ch. 1 Pony's Birthday!**

**Pony's POV**

Today is the day! The day I turn sixteen! I've been waiting forever! Now, I can get my permit so I can finally start driving! I've never been so excited!

"That's too much icing, Soda."

I could hear Darry and Soda from the kitchen.

"Darry, the cake has to be awesome! He's sixteen today!"

"I know. I can't believe it."

"Well believe it, because I am!" I popped out of my room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They sang in unison.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"So, how does it feel to be sixteen?" Darry asked.

"Feels pretty awesome." I hate when people ask you that on your birthday. At least one person always does. I mean, it's not like you're going to wake up and feel completely different just because you're a year older. It feels like any other day, but I give the same response every year, "it feels pretty awesome."

"Yeah, it better feel awesome, because you're in for a day of surprise!" Soda yelled.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"You'll see." Said Darry.

"Oh right, you can't tell me."

Birthdays are always a big deal with us. They were never like they were when we were younger, but Darry tries his best to make them good for us after mom and dad died.

"Don't you guys have to work today?" I knew the answer to that, but recently I've been asking stupid questions.

"No. Of course not, Pone. Do you really think we'd work on your birthday?" Soda said.

"No." I shrugged.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." Said Darry.

**Xxx**

In the middle of breakfast, I heard, "Morning Curtis'!"

That had to be no other than Two-Bit Mathews. And Steve was right behind.

"Something smells good. Don't mind if I do." Two-Bit said. He grabbed the plate of pancakes and started in on them before anyone could say anything.

"Don't you guys usually have eggs for breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Hey yeah, you only have pancakes on special occasions. I think they're trying to tell us something." Said Two-Bit. I tried to hide my smirk.

"Oh yeah, isn't it someone's birthday?" Steve said.

"It's gotta be - Two-Bit looked around the room as if there were a crowd – "Darry!"

""Not mine." Darry grinned.

"Oh, well then it's Soda's!"

"Try again, Two-Bit." Soda jerked a thumb towards me.

"Naw. It can't be Pony's." Steve said.

"Well it is." I said.

"You don't look any older." Two-Bit said.

Two-Bit and Steve exchanged looks. "No. it's not his birthday. They're just messing with us." Said Steve.

"Aww knock it off you two. It's _my_ sixteenth birthday today."

Two-Bit snapped his fingers like he had an idea. "That's what P-boy b-day meant on my calendar!"

I rolled my eyes. Everyone got their laugh out and calmed down some.

"Just kidding, Pony. Happy birthday." He ruffled my hair and Steve patted my back.

"Yeah yeah."

"Did you get the reservations fixed?" Soda asked Darry when he thought I wasn't listening.

Darry nodded. "6:00."

"What reservations?" I asked puzzled. Darry and Soda grinned at each other. I hate not knowing things.

"We're going to that new place called, Paradise." Darry announced.

I almost spit out my food. But isn't that place supposed to be like really expensive?"

"Now, don't you worry about that." Darry said.

"Yeah. It's not every day you turn sixteen! We're just trying to make your sweet sixteen perfect!" Soda yelled.

I grinned. "Sounds good."

Don't forget about your birthday punches." Two-Bit said grinning. Steve cracked his knuckles.

That doesn't.

**Xxx**

"You enjoying your steak, Pony?" asked Darry.

"Yeah, it's really good." My arms hurt from Steve and Two-Bit's "birthday punches."

This is the nicest restaurant I've ever been at. We hardly ever get steak. And we all love it. This is going to be very expensive.

"Did you see that waitress?" Steve said wide eyed.

"Her ass!" Two-Bit said.

"Her tits." Soda laughed.

"And those legs." Steve said.

"Alright knock it off, guys. This isn't the place for your tricks." Said Darry.

She was good - looking, but I wasn't about to join in.

I have to ask a very important question. I need to. If I don't I might explode.

"So, when can I take my test to get my permit?"

Darry was quiet for a minute. He had one of those looks that hide what he's thinking.

"I don't know, kiddo. Are you even ready for it?" he said.

"Yeah! Well, kinda. I looked over the book several times."

"But you've never read the thing?" asked Darry.

"Not really. Everyone says it's just common sense."

"Well if you had common sense, you would read it. You like books so much."

"I just didn't wanna waste my time!"

"It's not wasting your time, it's –

"Hey, Darry, come on. Don't argue on his birthday." Soda said.

Darry backed off and Steve and Two-Bit stayed out of it too.

I really want to get my permit. I tried to make the best disappointed face. I knew I'd at least get Soda's attention.

"Tell you what, kiddo; if you really think you're ready I'll take you tomorrow." Soda said.

"Really? Thanks, Soda!"

"No problem." He said.

"Okay, Darry?"

"Fine, but if you fail, remember I told you so." He said.

I sat back in my seat. Why does Darry always have to rub things in my face?

**Xxx**

Back at the house. It's time for Darry and Soda's specially made cake that I'm not supposed to know about. I'm kind of scared to see it knowing Soda did most of the decorating.

"Hey, Pony, you got some sauce on your shirt. Wanna go change it?" Darry said.

"Naw. It's really not bothering me."

"Go change your shirt!" Darry yelled.

I put my arms up in an I surrender type way. "Ok geez." I left my door open so I could hear them.

"Hurry before he comes back!" yelled Darry.

I heard whispering and shuffling of feet and russeling of bags and matches being struck. When I thought they were done, I walked out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled to wake the dead.

"Whoa! Is that a really big cake?"

"Are you surprised?" Soda said.

"Yeah. Totally."

"Hurry! Make a wish and blow the damn candles out! They're melting all over the cake!" Two-Bit said frantically.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Then, I concentrated real hard and made the best wish I could think of. I finished by blowing out the candles and I cut the cake.

"YAY!" Everyone yelled again.

Darry cut the cake and I handed out pieces to everyone.

"Here Soda. I saved you the best piece. You know why? It has my name on it!"

Soda grinned wildly and gave me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Come open your presents, Pony." Darry said.

"Do I have to?"

"Of course you have to. That's the best part!" said Soda.

Ugh. If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's opening gifts in front of people. I don't have that same surprised expression you have when you're a little kid. It makes me feel weird.

"Alright. Who's first?"

"I don't think it matters." Darry started. "Just –

"Open mine last!" Soda screamed. It's the small red box!"

"Ok! I'll just pick them randomly."

I grabbed the biggest one first. It's kind of heavy? I tore it open.

"Whoa! A new radio!"

"It comes with head phones so no one has to hear your horrible taste in music." Steve said.

"Thanks a lot, Steve!"

I grabbed the one in the bag next. This has to be from Darry. I dug through it.

"A new belt, cologne, and a watch! Whoa! Look at this! It's gold and has diamonds on it!"

"Yeah. You know what that's for? So you can get home on _time._" Darry said.

"Yeah. Of course." I smirked.

"And the belts so your pants don't fall down because of your skinny ass." He said.

"Yeah I get it. Thanks Darry! It's really cool!"

"Now that you have cologne, Ponyboy, there's gonna be a lot more girls chasing after you." Two-Bit said.

I didn't really hear what he said. I was staring at that watch. "Yeah I know. Wait what?"

Everyone bust out laughing at me. I turned red.

"Open mine now!" Two-Bit sang.

I grabbed his gift. I should've known. It was in a regular plastic, shopping bag. I opened it. I picked up a little booklet and skimmed through it.

"Those are coupons for free movies!" Two-Bit said.

"Really? That's awesome! I've never seen anything like this!"

"Well, we'll never see him again." Darry said to Soda.

"Yeah. Good thing you got him that watch." Said Soda.

"There's also a peace sign necklace in there. You know? 'cause you started to get in to that hippy shit." Two-Bit said.

"Thanks a bunch, Two-Bit."

I picked up the little box. "Last but not least, Soda."

I opened the box and it practically shined in my eyes. "Whoa! Is…is this real?"

It was a silver chain. I saw a guy in a movie that had one and told Soda I wanted one real bad, but I never thought I'd actually get one.

"Yup. It's real silver." Soda said.

"Soda, how did you get this?"

"I went to the mall and bought it."

"I mean how did you _pay_ for it?"

"Don't worry about it." Soda grinned his wild grin.

"This is amazing! Thanks so much Soda!"

"Anything for you."

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Turn around."

I waited for Soda to hook it. "It's awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it." Soda hugged me.

**Xxx**

After about 11:00, Steve and Two-Bit went home and Darry, Soda, and I cleaned up a little.

I was sitting at the table looking at my gifts. I felt someone pat my head very softly. I figured it was Soda but it wasn't, it was Darry.

"So, you like your gifts?" he asked.

"Yeah. I definitely was surprised."

"Good. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. I got work in the morning."

"Oh ok." Then I felt bad. I didn't exactly thank Darry the way I did Soda.

"Darry wait." I stood up.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

I hugged him around the waist. "Thanks."

"No problem, little man. I'm glad you had a good birthday."

I nodded.

"Go get some sleep. You'll need it for your test tomorrow." He rubbed the back of my head softly.

"Ok. Night Darry."

"Night sixteen year old." He said and patted my back.

My wish is already coming true.

**Today is Pony's real birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PONYBOY!**


	2. Day 1: Epic Fail

**When We Stand Together**

**Ch. 2**

**Pony's POV**

"Ready to go, Pony?"

"Yup, just let me grab my book so I can look over it in the car." Soda is taking me for my permit test today. I'm so excited! I just know I'm going to pass.

"Pony, are you sure you're ready for this?" Soda said while getting in the car.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Soda started driving.

"Because you know you don't have to do this right away. You just turned sixteen yesterday. It would suck if you failed."

"Well gee, Soda, thanks for the encouraging words."

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just making sure – "

"I'm ready! I studied all last night. I'm ready Soda." I stated.

"I know, but the questions can be tricky – you know what? Oh well its okay if you fail the first time. You have all the time in the world to get your permit."

There was an awkward silence. Then I said, "I'm not gonna fail."

**Xxx**

We had to wait as soon as we got in there. I'm usually okay with waiting but not today. I just want to take this test already so I can have my permit.

I was starting to get in a foul mood, when they called my number. Soda and I walked up to the front, and handed the lady my papers. She looked over them for a while. I thought all I had to do was take a test, but I was wrong. This woman was asking us questions and making us sign all kinds of papers and they also checked my eyes. I thought I was never going to get around to the testing, when finally she handed me back my papers and told me good luck. Soda said the same.

**Xxx Soda's POV**

I sure hope Ponyboy passes. Not so much I want him to start driving, but he'll be in a horrible mood the rest of the day. And Darry, oh man, Darry will rub it in his face that he was right and Pony wasn't ready. Then, Pony will be in an even worse mood and it might start an argument between them again.

Pony needs to hurry up. I don't have all day. And there's like no kind of hot girls here. I saw one that was staring at me. She was cute, but that's the thing, she was "cute." I don't feel like getting arrested. I don't date girls that are more than a year younger than me anymore. Not after what happened. See, last summer, I sort of got in a relationship with this girl that was a few years younger than me. She liked me a LOT but I didn't like her that much, so she told – uh oh, Pony just got done and he doesn't look too happy.

**Xxx Pony's POV**

"I failed! I had nine questions right and then it just went downhill from there!"

"Calm down. What happened?" Soda asked.

"I don't know. Some of the questions weren't even in the book! I'm so pissed right now." The lady at the desk was apparently listening to us because she asked to see my book.

"This book is from a few years ago. You need the new one. They're on the wall over there." She said. I was too mad to say anything.

"Thank you, ma'am. C'mon, Pony, let's get outta here." He grabbed the book and we left.

**Xxx**

I was pretty quiet in the car. Soda was talking to me and trying to cheer me up.

"Look, I know you're really upset, but like I said, you have so much time to get your permit. So don't worry about it. And now that you have the new book it should be easier for you. Maybe I'll take you Saturday if you're ready."

He said some other stuff too but I didn't hear it. I was too worried about telling Darry that I failed.

**Xxx**

I went straight to my room when we got home. I didn't feel like dealing with Darry yet. I could hear Soda talking to Darry in a low voice, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at my door.

"Can I come in?" it was Darry.

"Sure." He came in and stood in the doorway.

"So you failed, huh?"

I glared up at him. "Yeah! And don't rub it in, I'm mad enough as it is." He came over and sat next to me on the bed.

"I wasn't gonna rub it in your face. It's not a big deal. You can go another time. Soda told me what happened." Darry said.

"Oh." I said. I'm a little surprised.

"Start studying and maybe we can go Saturday. Ok, kiddo?" he said.

"Yeah, thanks Darry." He patted my shoulder and left. I'm still a little confused.

**Sorry it took so long for me update. I've been busy with school. Please review! It means a lot.**


End file.
